Infinity
by Taisi
Summary: "Memories are a fleeting thing, aren't they, brother? But I could never forget all the things that have happened to us, no matter what! Right?" -Episode 51, alternate ending.


**This is how I think episode 51 should've ended--I mean, well...I didn't like the fact that they were seperated, but this is kind of delving deeper into the sacrifice of that, I s'pose...I honestly do not know. -.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Nor do I own Edward. No need to rub it in.**

_Infinity_

Riza shot him one, two, three, four, five times in the back. He turned to look at her, taking a step in her direction; she kept her gun raised, but he fell. She gave him not another moment's thought, but raced past him, up the steps, to where two still forms lay, strewn on the ground. She dropped to her knees at the man's side, not thinking to look at the lifeless boy, and shook him. "Colonel! Colonel! _Roy!"_

She didn't feel her eyes sting, didn't feel the wetness on her cheeks at the mere thought of losing him; had all her sacrifices been for nothing in the end? He'd been the only reason she'd joined the miliray in the first place, he'd been there, so she had to join, just to ensure his safety. She could watch over him--she could protect him--if she were near him.

But now, and not for the first time, it looked like she had failed.

She cradled her face in her hands, unable to leave his side; logic told her to run, scream for help, but she couldn't make herself leave him.

Her arms sheilding her face, she didn't see him shift; the rain masking his sounds, the man sat up, holding his stomach. He glanced over at the distraught woman, and at once his feirce eyes softened. He reached a dirty, bloody hand to her, that were smudged clean because of the rainwater, and took her chin, pulling her head gently up until her eyes met his. Her blue eyes widened, and he smiled at her.

"What's the matter, Riza?" he asked her softly. "Thought I'd leave?"

She gathered whatever dignity she had left, rubbing her eyes dry even though the rain washing over her face wet them again. "You would've, too, Colonel. I've always got to watch you, to make sure you don't do something stupid."

The man smiled at her, and made to stand. Hawkeye was on her feet at once, pulling an arm through his and hefting him to his feet. He lay a hand on her shoulder, steadying himself, and she kept a hold of his arm. Then a distinct flash of red light from inside the building flared briefly; he and Riza glanced at each other. Their gazes met, and without a spoken word, she began to help him run/limp inside.

They passed Rose, who was holding a small bundle in her arms. She glanced up in surprise when she ran into them. "O-Oh, I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?" Hawkeye asked, startled, but Mustang shook his head.

"Where is FullMetal?"

"Oh, Edward? He told me...he said that I should get out quickly; that the whole place would come crashing down."

"And you _let _him _stay?" _Mustang shook his head and Hawkeye helped him furthur down the hall, until they came to two double doors. Pushing them open, Rose following behind them, guilty and meek, and also curious, Riza and Mustang looked out into the room.

Mustang's eyes darkened.

Taking up most of the floor space was an intricate black pattern lacing it's way around the FullMetal Alchemist's feet. Edward's shirt lay abandoned on the ground, and four circles were carved into his skin; one each on his forearms, one on his forehead, and a final one over his heart. He raised his hands, about to clap, but stopped at the shout of, "FullMetal!"

It was a voice he'd grown to respect, and also to despise; and yet he didn't wince when he turned around. He didn't look angry, or guilty, or ashamed. He acted as though he didn't see the blood staining Mustang's clothes. He simply turned to face them, eyes red, face smudged, kind of smiling; an action that was so empty, so meaningless that Hawkeye found herself missing his ego-centric temper.

"You," the boy said softly. "You should go." His dull golden eyes found Rose; his expression didn't change. "You should be gone."

Mustang stepped away from Riza; she knew better than to argue, although she had to stop herself from reaching out when the man swayed. "What are you doing, shrimp?" Mustang asked, more of a threat in his voice than a question; he hoped he'd get a glare out of the boy, a snarl, a threat--but Edward didn't notice the insult that would have once sent him into a spitting rage.

"Al...he used the Philospher's Stone to save me; after I couldn't protect him. He's gone."

Mustang was quiet, face contorted. He didn't know what to say to Edward; he'd lost the brother he'd been bonded to by blood. That's not an ordinary loss, not an every-day tragedy. _This will scar him worse than his mother dying, or his father leaving, _Mustang mused, onyx eyes carefully watching Edward. _Everything ends in disaster for those kids. There's no equivalency. None._

"_I'm _the older brother. _I _was supposed to look out for him, but he..." Edward turned away again and started walking into the middle of the diagram. "Like I said. You should go."

_He'll do it, too--he's got nothing else to live for. Nothing matters to him anymore..._As Mustang searched for an argument, Riza said softly, "Edward. What about your mechanic? Winry Rockbell? Don't you think you're being unfair to her?"

Edward stopped. Then he started forward again. "Izumi Curtis?" The boy froze again, but, like before, took up his walk. "What about Elysia? Gracia?" She was as good as stabbing the boy with every name she drew out. "Ms. Rockbell--Pinako? Armstrong, Breda, Falman, Havoc, Feury? Those two alchemist boys; Russel, Fletcher? Yueswell, the old mining town--don't you think Kayan and his father will be upset to find you've been killed? What about all the people that have come to know you? What about us?" She waved a hand at Rose. "What about her?"

"Edward..." Rose said pleadingly, softly, absently rocking her sleeping child. "A long time ago you told me that...That I would have to find my own thing to believe in; that I should just move ahead, and keep walking, because I had strong legs to carry me forward." She was startingly close to tears. "You're being a hypocrit!" (typo...?)

"I am not." He turned to look at them, eyes smoldering dangerously. "_Al _was the only reason I gave up my right arm. The reason I joined the military and listened to every damn thing anyone older than me said. He's the only reason I put up with a few _jerks _for too long, and now that he's gone there is _nothing _holding me here." Even though his tone was quiet, he spoke so venomously Mustang fully expected him to spit acid; he was almost watching the floor for burns. Edward spun on his heel and marched into the center of the room, kicking aside his cloack because it was inanimate and he didn't have to risk offending it.

Then he paused again. "But...Colonel," Edward said, voice kind of husky, soft; the rare tone it took when the boy was unsure. "Could you do me a favor? A big one?" Mustang said nothing. "Could you...tell Winry..." He flexed his right arm; Mustang noticed for the first time it was flesh. "Tell her I'm sorry I couldn't be there for her like I should've been; tell her I'm sorry that she had to give all the time, with nothing to take back. Tell her..." He stopped. He pulled his silver pocketwatch out and ran his fingers over it. He opened it, peering inside at the memo written there. He snapped it shut and tossed it to the raven-haired man, who caught it deftly in his left hand. "Give that to her. Please."

Mustang's eyes widened, but his eyebrows lowered. "_Edward." _There was a plead, but a more pronounced warning spun into his voice.

Edward didn't bother turning around again; he stayed facing them. The rune was mostly behind him; he didn't want to see it.

"_FullMetal!"_

The boy clapped; the alchemic power circulated inside him, building up powerfully behind his hands, inside his head, screaming for an outlet, begging to be used. Instead of transmuting, he stacked his arms on top of each other, hands limp, fingers free. He bowed his head, closed his eyes. A drift seemingly picked up around only him, making his hair sway around his face.

Blue light embraced him, engulfing his figure, turning the black rune blue.

As Rose, Riza, and Roy ((all so many R's...)) watched, a vague shape began to take form, large and forbidden, but still slightly translucent. Roy spun around, and yelled, "Lt. Hawkeye! Take the girl and her kid and go!" Seeing the soldier wasn't about to move he continued, "I'll be right behind you."

She nodded stiffly, and ushered the also-reluctant Rose out the door. Mustang threw an arm over his eyes as the blinding light got brighter. _What now?_

ooo

When Al awoke, he had no clue where he was. It was an orange setting, the color of the sky at sunset, and it was completely barren of anything, anything at all. There was no horizon; no way to determine that sky from the earth, the grass from the stars. When he glanced around, he expected to see the gate, but was dissapointed. "Bro...ther...Did it not work?" The boy grew panicked. "Was I not able to save you?"

A hand on his shoulder made him spin around. Edward stood behind him, face relaxed, eyes pained. His hair was free of it's braid, falling out loose behind him. He knelt to be on Al's level, who was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest. The older brother said nothing, just stared at Al, eyes flitting back and forth across his face like he was an open book to be read; and then he suddenly drew him close, into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to keep my promise, Al."

Al let his grip on his knees go, surprised by this warm display of affection. _Why would Brother hug me? The metal spikes on my armor should be stabbing into him--and how are we on the same eye-level?_ Then he breathed in Edward's unique smell, felt the warmth of the brotherly embrace.

He was human--finally, after all this time--he'd gotten his body back. Rather than laugh and dance like he'd thought would be the appropriate celebration protocol, he found himself start to cry. He didn't understand why, but couldn't help hug his brother back, sobbing into his shirt.

"Al..." Edward tightened his grip on the younger boy. "This may be the last time we see each other...for a long time."

Alphonse's eyes widened. He pulled away slightly. "What are you talking about, Brother?"

Suddenly, the scenery changed--they were back. Back in the place Edward had been killed; back where Mustang stood, sheilding his eyes from the blinding Truth. The Gate loomed in front of them, foreboding and foretelling. Edward stepped back from Al. "Stay here, Al." He turned and strode to pay the toll.

"Br...Brother..." Al's eyes widened. "No! Brother, no!" He raced forward and grabbed the blonde boy's arm. "Brother! There has to be some other way! ...Transmute my soul again! Back into the armor! Then we can--"

Edward spun around and said firmly, "I won't do that again Al." He slid his arm out of Al's slackened grip, and rested it on his head, ruffling his hair. "Look out for Winry, okay? And don't let the Colonel get too comfortable." He turned away and stood before the Gate.

"Alright. Open up," he said wearily, closing his eyes quickly, trying to block his brother's screams from his head; the Gate obeyed, slowly swinging the doors open to him. He risked a look back; Mustang had grabbed Al's arm, Al struggling viciously as he strained to get away. "Cya, Al."

And though Al broke away and raced to the Gate as Edward strode inside, eyes tortured, the doors swinging shut behind him, he still didn't make it in time to reach them before they closed. He could only sink to his knees in front of the door, and stare as they dissapeared.

_Memories are a fleeting thing, aren't they, Brother?...But I could never forget all the things that have happened...Right?_

**Okie-dokie. I randomly wrote that at two o'clock in the morning when I couldn't sleep. XD That's why it's so angsty. And I'm sorry the characters were a little OOC...Reviews?**


End file.
